


Stardust

by brianaa_c



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, One Shot, a kiss or two in the elevator hehe, enjoy, just something very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:26:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21742165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brianaa_c/pseuds/brianaa_c
Summary: He lets out a shaky breath, forcing his finger to relax in her dainty grip. He wishes she didn't come here. He wishes she wasn't handcuffed. He could have found her. He would have found her. But now he has no choice but to take her to Snoke, and he has no idea what the hell he's going to do. He glances up. The numbers are getting dangerously close to the throne room floor."Ben," she pulls his attention back to her once more, her lips parted in a light exhale. "You are my future. Whatever you're about to do with me... you don't have to. We can stop Snoke together. I don't have to be your prisoner. Let me be your ally."A new, slightly more fluffy twist on the elevator scene.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 4
Kudos: 81





	Stardust

**Author's Note:**

> I was watching The Last Jedi and had to make the elevator scene just a bit more romantic. Enjoy!

"You don't have to do this."

They haven't spoken a word since Rey joined him on Snoke's ship. Her wide eyes filled with hope as she gazed up at him will forever be seared into his memory, but he had to force himself to keep his face blank, stepping aside to allow a few stormtroopers to handcuff her. They were a bit too rough, grabbed her a bit too hard, and he had to keep the confusing rage bubbling in his chest at bay. Snoke was on this ship. He'd pick up on any disturbance in the Force, especially if it came from his reaction to Rey.

They were silent as he dismissed the stormtroopers, opting to escort her to the elevator alone. He could feel her try to push into his mind through their shared bond, confusion radiating from her. She thought this is what he would want. She _thought_ he'd be happy to see her, or at least even slightly warm. She thought they made progress in whatever this... _relationship_ was. His grip on her elbow as he pushed her into the elevator was soft but his body was rigid.

In reality, she threw a wrench in his plans. _Snoke was here._ This is the worst thing she could have possibly done, putting herself directly in the path of most danger. _He_ should have gone to her. He would have found a way, all without provoking Skywalker. He could have...

"I feel the conflict in you," she continues, turning her head to speak to him. She's as far away from him as possible, her back to him as she stands near the door. His family's lightsaber is in his own hands, not daring to look anywhere else but straight ahead at the rising numbers, indicating what floor they were flying past. He didn't trust himself if he looked at her. "It's tearing you apart." 

She's trying to provoke him. Trying to pull any ounce of emotion from him; good or bad. But he clenches his jaw and repositions his hands, unwavering.

"Ben," she tries again as she turns to face him, and he can't help himself as his eyes fly to hers. He suddenly realizes he prefers when she uses his real name. He likes the way it sounds on her lips. "When we touched hands, I saw your future. Just the shape of it, but solid and clear." She steps closer. "You will not bow before Snoke." Another step is taken, and her cuffed hands brush his knuckles. On purpose or accident, he wasn't sure. "You'll turn," she finishes, staring up at him with mesmerizing eyes. He feels something in him change, but he isn't sure what.

"I'll help you," she whispers, and he suddenly realizes he's staring at her lips. "I saw it." 

His eyes go back to hers, and they're so clear and _wide_ , he wants to get lost in them. "I saw something, too," he confesses, looking down at her. "And because of what I saw, I know when the moment comes, you'll be the one to turn. You'll stand with me." 

Her gaze falls but she doesn't step away. Instead, she swallows and steels her nerves, looking back up at him.

"Rey," he continues, lowering his voice. They were nearing Snoke. "I saw who your parents are."

Rey's jaw falls, and instantly, he feels her in his mind, searching for the truth behind his words. He opens himself like a book to her, and it doesn't take long for her to realize he was being honest with her. He knew what she was trying to deny for so long.

"There's a cave, the one I told you about before I came here," she starts, her voice so small he can barely hear her. "It had a glass mirror. When I asked it to show my parents, to show my future..." she trails off, stepping even closer. When he exhales, their chests touch, and her pinky reaches out to wrap around his. "It showed me only you. Just a silhouette, but I _know_ it was you. I felt it."

He lets out a shaky breath, forcing his finger to relax in her dainty grip. He wishes she didn't come here. He wishes she wasn't handcuffed. He could have found her. _He would have found her_. But now he has no choice but to take her to Snoke, and he has no idea what the hell he's going to do. He glances up. The numbers are getting dangerously close to the throne room floor.

"Ben," she pulls his attention back to her once more, her lips parted in a light exhale. _"You_ are my future. Whatever you're about to do with me... you don't have to. We can stop Snoke together. I don't have to be your prisoner. Let me be your ally."

If they were anywhere else, he probably would have laughed from the irony. Just days ago, she cut his face and looked at him like he was the worst person to ever exist. Now, as she stands in front of him, holding his finger within hers, she looks at him like she just found peace. It was maddening, and confusing, and he'd even dare to say all-consuming. She plagued his every thought, and even when he slept, his dreams and nightmares. She was everywhere, seeping into his stony shoulders, finding ways through the cracks of his armored shell. _He was her future_. She was his.

He blinks at her, and hastily, he reaches to pull the emergency stop. Already he senses the First Order mechanics scramble to find out what's wrong, and he knows he doesn't have much time. Her eyebrows shoot up as he drops his grandfather's lightsaber to the tile floor below them, reaching up to touch her face. She was soft, and warm, and she leaned into his touch. She was nothing like him. It made his heart stop.

"Ben..."

She seems that she wants to say more, but he doesn't give her the chance to. He leans down, tilting her head up, their lips connecting in a kiss. It was just as intense as the first time they touched hands, perhaps even more so. She relaxes under his touch and kisses him back. She's never done this, and she briefly wonders if he has. But she flicks the speck of thought away, because he's tender and slow and this feels right. This feels _right_. She has no oxygen; she can't breathe with her heart in her throat, but she continues to kiss him anyway. She could die like this, she decides. She very well _could_ die on this very ship in a few short minutes, so why not enjoy the last moments of her life? Why _not_ spend it kissing the only man in the galaxy who understood her pain?

The Force pulls them even closer together, and his fingertips lightly dig into her cheek as her hands ache to touch him. Another time, when she's not restrained, perhaps she will.

Her cheeks are flushed and her pupils are blown wide as he parts from her, but he doesn't have time to think about the consequences of what he's just done. He reaches back to the emergency stop, disabling it, and they rise only one more floor before they reach Snoke. Rey bites the inside of her cheek to keep a smile from dancing across her face as he grabs her elbow to turn her around to face the door.

As he pushes her forward once the door hisses open, that conflict was now resolved. Absolute.

He knew what he had to do. And Snoke wasn't making it out alive.


End file.
